


Více než přežívání

by Windify



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Lexa (The 100), F/F, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Po smrti Lexy už nebylo nic, pro co by Clarke měla bojovat.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa





	Více než přežívání

Prudký vichr narušoval okolní ticho. Na odhalených rukou jí naskočila husí kůže, ale ani to ji nedonutilo se pohnout.

Živá příroda vyvolávala dojem, že je všechno v pořádku. Že se nic nezměnilo a že všechno pokračovalo dál.

Ne pro ni.

Její svět se zastavil v momentě, kdy Lexino srdce přestalo bít.

Svět by mohl končit, poslední lidé by se mohli vzájemně vraždit okolo ní a ona by si toho nevšimla, protože její soukromý vesmír se rozprskl na miliardu nesložitelných částeček.

Všechno, po čem kdy toužila, všechno, co měly v plánu – všechno bylo pryč.

Co jí ještě zbývalo? Byla vražedkyně, byla vůdce bez lidu a milovník bez milenky.

Neměla nic. To, co jí bylo nejdražší, už neexistovalo. Zmizelo, ztratilo se mezi hvězdami a nekonečně dlouhým seznamem mrtvých, který stále rostl a rostl.

Clarke věděla, jak bolí smrt milované osoby. Zažila to na vlastní kůži víckrát, než by chtěla.

Ale nic nebolelo více než ztráta Lexy.

Měly před sebou společný život. Měly před sebou sen, který se rozhodly si splnit. Sen, který patřil jenom jim samotným.

Dovolila si být sobecká. Dovolila si toužit po lepším životě, dovolila si doufat, že by konečně mohla být šťastná.

A jak to dopadlo?

Lexina smrt byla její chyba. To _jí_ patřila ta kulka, ne Hedě.

Tak moc si přála, aby mohla vrátit čas, aby Lexu mohla včas odstrčit, aby ji mohla naposledy políbit, aby jí mohla říct, kolik pro ni znamená a jak moc ji miluje.

Věděla, že ačkoli se s ní ostatní snažili soucítit, nikdo ji nechápal. Nikdo nechápal, jak mohla něco cítit k té na první pohled kruté Velitelce. Jak pro ni Lexa mohla znamenat víc než kdokoli jiný.

Ale Clarke nestála o jejich soucit. Nestála o jejich pohledy plné pochybností a obav, jestli je v pořádku, protože ona nebyla v pořádku.

S Lexou zemřela i část jejího já a ona pochybovala, že se kdy dá opět dohromady.

„Měly jsme být spolu,“ zašeptala zdrceně. „Měly jsme konečně myslet na _sebe_ , ale ty jsi prostě musela umřít!“ vykřikla. Po tvářích jí stékaly slzy, v paprscích měsíce se třpytily jako diamanty. „Jak jsi mi to mohla udělat?!“

Přála si, aby byly role prohozené. Přála si, aby za Lexu mohla ona položit svůj život. Přála si, aby nemusela žít ve světě, kde její milovaná není.

Zaprodala by svou vlastní duši, nebo alespoň to, co z ní zbylo, aby mohla Lexu ještě jednou obejmout. Aby mohla znova vidět, jak jí oči září štěstím a láskou, aby ji ještě jednou viděla se usmívat.

_Možná že jednoho dne už nebudeme našim lidem nic dlužit._

Přála si, aby tehdy byla schopná se prostě otočit a odejít. Přála si, aby stejně jako vždycky nechala své city stranou a zmizela, aby zůstala tou vůdkyní, za kterou se prohlašovala.

Kdyby to udělala, Lexa by ještě žila. Kdyby to udělala, mohly se upnout na své _jednoho dne_. Stále mohly mít naději, že jednou jim nic nebude bránit v cestě za štěstím.

_Nenechám tě zemřít._

Jen další z mnoha porušených slibů. Slibů, které se nikdy nestaly skutečností, které ji trýznily a strašily v nočních můrách.

„Život je o něčem víc, než jen přežívání,“ vzlykla. „Sama jsi to řekla. Tak proč jsi mě tady nechala samotnou, Lexo?“

Nenacházela žádná slova, kterými by popsala bolest, jakou prožívala. Jako kdyby se nacházela v bludném kruhu, z něhož nebylo cesty ven.

Už neměla žádný důvod obrátit svou hlavu ke slunci a modlit se, aby druhého dne znova vyšlo.

Její svět se změnil v černočernou, nekonečnou noc. Ve svět bez jakéhokoli světlého bodu, kde nesvítil jediný maják, který by jí pomohl najít cestu zpátky domů.

Byla uvězněná ve světě sebenenávisti a beznaděje, ve světě, kde už na ničem nezáleželo. Byla sama, obklopená myšlenkami, které jí svíraly mysl i srdce a nepouštěly, myšlenkami, které zabodávaly své prohnilé drápy stále hlouběji a hlouběji do jejího těla, až se staly její součástí, až se staly jí samotnou a nebylo poznat, co je pravda a co jen pouhý výmysl jejího žalu.

Byla topící se plavec, jehož jediná šance na záchranu se od něj s každým okamžikem stále více a více vzdalovala, až nakonec zmizela z dohledu úplně. Bez Lexy po svém boku neměla důvod se snažit vyhrabat z nicoty, která jí obklopila.

Podlomila se jí kolena a ona dopadla do tvrdé hlíny pod sebou. Uhodila zaťatými pěstmi do země, klečela na všech čtyřech a z hrdla se jí vydral žalostný výkřik. Ryk raněného zvířete lákajícího predátory, aby ukončili jeho trápení.

Zhroutila se na zem. Srdce jí divoce bušilo, lapala po vzduchu, kterého se jí kvůli táhlým vzlykům nedostávalo. Slzy se mísily s hlínou a rudou krví řinoucí se z jejích dlaní, jak nevědomky nořila své nehty hlouběji a hlouběji do masa.

Otupěná ztrátou necítila bolest. Ztratila se v myšlenkách a vzpomínkách, ztratila se ve svých pocitech. Konečně dala průchod všem emocím, které tak dlouho zadržovala, a jenom okolní les byl jejím jediným svědkem.

_Nechť se znova setkáme._

Clarke věděla, že už Lexu nikdy neuvidí. Velitelka si pro sebe ukradla její rozpolcené srdce a vzala si ho sebou do hrobu.

A na celém světě už nebyl nikdo, kdo by mohl napravit její roztříštěnou duši. 


End file.
